Secret Fantasies
by Kuroi Tenshi1
Summary: A birthday ficcie to all november babies in the MtiKo ML. Kinda fluffy and... weird? Stalker instincts kicking in.. ^_^


Title: Secret Fantasies  
  
Author: Kuroi Tenshi [giggles_22@edsamail.com.ph]  
  
Pairing(s): MitKo (of course!)/ a little of SenKosh on the side [but you'll see why ~.^]  
  
Warnings: Yaoi / People acting all ecchi / language/ lemonish  
  
Minors! Be careful in reading [if you're to read], I warn you, it's a bit... lemony, not for children under 18, or whose minds are still stuck in kindergarten.  
  
  
Notes: I have no idea on Kogure and Mitsui's family backgrounds so... I made them up. And I had the hairs on my arms raised while writing, still can't believe I wrote this...  
  
  
**For the November babies; Bluebotan, Aj, Lyntek and the ppl who're lurking but November babies nonetheless, this is for you! ^_____^ HAPPY BIRTHDAY!  
  
  
  
The last rays of the setting sun filtered into a small room somewhere in Kanagawa. The room was neat, with an occasional misplaced object on the floor, but neat nevertheless. The light blue wallpaper covered the walls, the black bed cover and pillows carefully arranged on the bed to the right. A small wooden desk and bookshelf was aligned at the right wall, near the window. A handful of sports magazines were scattered at the Persian rug by the floor.  
  
The door to the bathroom was left slightly ajar, the sound of water running in the shower permeating the tiled room of beige. Outside the room, someone was knocking furiously.  
  
  
"Ki-chan?" someone called out from the other side of the door, the feminine voice carrying over the thick door, reaching even inside the bathroom inside. More pounding, harder this time.  
  
  
The door rattled and the oblivious young man inside the room wondered why he suddenly had the feeling there was something he was missing. Pausing from what he was doing for a second, he strained his ears. But he heard nothing more so he continued with his work.  
  
  
Kourin sighed exasperatedly, hands on her hips. "You asked for it, Ki-chan!" she bellowed, getting ready to kick the door open.  
  
"Sweetie, I hope you'll be responsible enough to pay for your brother's new door," their mother said, getting out from their parent's room. "Your habit of kicking your brother's door open is really causing some major dent on the family budget," she said. "Now if you think you'll be able to pay for the repairs and a new door, then please don't hesitate to kick that door open. But if not..."  
  
Kourin pouted. "Fine, no more kicking, I get the message. But I've been knocking--pounding on Ki-chan's door for more than five minutes now!"  
  
"I know, Kourin. And I'm sure the neighbors know as well. Now will you keep it down? Maybe he's asleep or in the bathroom. Why are you disturbing him anyway? He has a test to study for, remember?"  
  
The oldest child nodded. "Yeah, I know. But you know, mom, he doesn't really need to study. He's smart enough, I'm pretty sure he listens to the teacher all the time so--"  
  
"He still needs his review. I'll be downstairs preparing dinner and I better not hear you kick that door open. We've been through this before, even if you're older than Kiminobu, you can't kick his door open just because he didn't open it for you when you `knocked'." The older woman smiled at her daughter. "I don't want to see that pout, young lady."  
  
Kourin sighed. "Hai, no pouting. Hey, I just remembered I have homework in calculus. Call me if you need help, okay?"  
  
The mother nodded and smiled. "Alright then. I'll call you two when dinner's ready," with that said, she descended the stairs and made her way toward the kitchen.  
  
  
After making sure her mother was out of sight, she eyed her younger brother's door and grinned. "I wonder what kind of studying Ki-chan's doing," she said, eyes twinkling mischievously. She pulled out a key from her the pocket of her jeans and inserted the key silently.  
  
It's not as fun as kicking the door open but when your curiosity is killing you, you don't go for fun and conventional barging. She thought cheerfully as she opened the door slowly, quietly. Peering inside, she saw the room was empty. Then noticed the bathroom door. Her grin widened. I`m coming, Ki-chan, whether you like it or not!  
  
  
  
Kogure sighed happily, feeling a surge of pride wash over him as he stared at his masterpiece, the one he'd been laboring on the last few weeks. It was really hard gathering his... materials. His specimen never liked having his pictures taken. And at the most... unconventional ways too. His pride and joy was finally completed.  
  
"So this is the new way of reviewing for tests, huh?" his sister said from behind him, leaning on the doorway, arms crossed and her knowing smile present.  
  
"Kou-chan!" he exclaimed, feeling his cheeks burn as she eyes him gleefully. He tried to close the little closet but she was too fast for him.  
  
She stood in his way, preventing him from closing the doors of his...  
  
"Shrine for your lover?" she said thoughtfully. "And here I thought I was the weird child. I didn't know you were into Mitsuiism, dear brother," she gave him a cheeky grin. "Maybe I should switch from Shintoism to Mitsuiism too... what do you think?"  
  
Kogure felt his cheeks burn more, he knew his face was redder than an ambulance siren. Then he glared at her. "You banged my door open again!" he accused, hoping to change the subject.  
  
"Nope, mom said no door-kicking unless I have the money to pay for repairs," she shrugged. "Besides, who needs to kick doors when you have a key?" she held up a silver key and was delighted to see her younger brother glare at her. "Oh, and have I ever told you that you're lousy at changing subjects?"  
  
"No, but I'm quite certain I told you more than once that I hate you for *always* coming in my room whenever I lock it, meaning no one gets in. Do I have to put a sign to keep you away saying `No Kourin'? A locked door means I don't want people entering."  
  
She blinked adorably. "Oh? I thought it was meant as a challenge on how to enter. But thanks for clearing that up, Ki-chan."  
  
"You're already in college but your mind's still stuck in kindergarten, did you know that?"  
  
"Nope," she shook her head enthusiastically. "But thanks for telling me. You're so smart, Ki-chan! No wonder Mitsui likes you so much! I'm sure he'll love you more if I tell him about your little shrine!" she examined the shrine closer and touched the picture in the middle, situated between two candles and a bunch of flowers. "Oh--hey! This picture I like!" she exclaimed, eyeing the picture Kogure worked hard in getting appreciatively. It was a picture of Mitsui in the Shohuku shower room. She let out a wolf whistle.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! He's already taken," Kogure glared at her. "And you'd better not tell him about this or I'll be forced to tell Rukawa that it was you who kept on stalking him until he'd end up in Hana's house. I'm sure he won't be too happy about it." [1]  
  
"Of course he would be," she rolled her eyes. "If it hadn't been for me, he wouldn't be with Hana-kun as we speak. And correction, dear brother, it wasn't Hana-kun's house he ended up being in. it was Hana-kun's *bed,*" she said proudly. "Send them my regards."  
  
"I will. Now will you please go away?" Kogure knew he'd never win when his sister, older by two years was involved. She had a sick (but in a good way--most of the time), weird way in manipulating and twisting his words and making them come out in her favor. "And promise me you won't tell *anyone* especially Mitsui about this? I swear I'll get revenge if you do."  
  
She gasped, feigning surprise, a hand placed dramatically on her chest while the other on her forehead. "Wait, what is this? Is that a threat I hear? Coming from my brother dear?" she broke her pose and pinched his cheek like he was a child. "Of course I won't say anything. Oh, hey, speaking of which, I have this calculus homework. That and then a term paper. Thanks for offering your help. Bye," she waved cheerfully before she walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"It was really nice of you to offer your help, dear Ki-chan!" her voice called out from outside.  
  
  
Kogure breathed a sigh of relief. The monster was gone at last. He had to do her assignments for a while and be the perpetual slave but his secret is safe nonetheless, that was what's important. He gave his mini-shrine one last glance before closing the doors, making the closet seem like an ordinary towel cabinet again.  
  
He was about to pull the shower curtain open and take his shower and soak his tired body in the tub (after stripping of course), which was already full when the bathroom door banged open and Kourin walked in, looking pensive.  
  
"Hey, I just thought of something. Seeing Mitsui's picture... was it painful?" she asked, her eyes wide and concerned.  
  
Kogure blinked in confusion. "Hurt? What pain?" Then he got it when he saw smirk slowly forming itself on his sister's face. "KOURIN!" He grabbed the nearest object his hand made contact with, a bottle of shampoo, and threw it at her, missing her head by an inch. "HENTAI!"  
  
"So it *did* hurt," she commented cheerfully. "Well, dinner's almost ready, need to go set the table." She disappeared again before Kogure had the chance of finding another object to throw at her.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Mitsui Hisashi stared at the blow up picture of his Min-kun pasted at his ceiling so he could look at it when he's lying on his bed. He closed his eyes but he could see it.  
  
The beautiful chocolate brown eyes of his lover. The thick mop of his wavy brown hair. His athletic build. And his sensual lips. He could see it, in his mind's eye, those lips leaning closer and closer... closer... until he felt them brush against his own.  
  
When the feeling of that feathery caress left, he opened his eyes once more and allowed himself to be drowned in the brown pool of HIS eyes. He missed his lover too much.  
  
Kogure hadn't been around the past few weeks, always rushing off before and after practice. And it didn't help matters that they weren't in the same class. Even during breaks, he was nowhere to be found. And if he ever found him, he'd be rushing off again.  
  
Mitsui had the sinking feeling Kogure was avoiding him.  
  
But why?  
  
He stared at the beautiful face above him again then sighed. "I'll find out whatever it is you're hiding, Min-kun. So you'd better be prepared for it."  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Friday afternoon found Hanamichi looking up from where he was seated at the staircase where he was supposed to meet his fox. The girls were running out of the bathroom screaming their heads out.  
  
"AAAAAAAIIIIIEEEE!" the girls screamed.  
  
Rukawa, who was late for his meeting with Hanamichi on the staircase came and looked at Hanamichi, a slightly puzzled look on his face.  
  
Hanamichi shrugged then took Rukawa's hand. Looking around and making sure no one would see, he gave him a quick peck on the lips and smiled. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I fell asleep on my last class. Nobody had the decency to wake me up," the raven-haired boy replied. "Why are they screaming?"  
  
As if on cue, Mitsui emerged from the center of chaos, holding his head as the girls hit him. "Hey, I said I was sorry!" he shouted at them.  
  
The couple raised an eyebrow and Mitsui felt a red wave wash over him, reaching even the tips of his ears. "I wasn't peeping!"  
  
"I knew it, I told you not to hang around Sendo that much," Hanamichi said, wrinkling his nose. "I thought you were with Kogure. What happened?"  
  
"That's it," Mitsui tried to explain. "I was following him around when I saw him talk to this girl, his classmate. They seemed like they were talking about something important so I was about to go closer and... but he saw me. Then he disappeared. I followed the girl around then I didn't realize I was following her even in the girl's bathroom."  
  
"Why were you following her anyway? You're not jealous of her, are you? She and Kogure were probably talking about some project. He's with you, isn't he?"  
  
Mitsui looked down. "That's kind of part of the problem too," he said lowly, the two almost didn't hear it. "I think he doesn't like me anymore."  
  
The two shook their heads. After a while, Hanamichi sighed while Rukawa fell asleep. "You know that's not true."  
  
"But it is," the former gangster argued. "He's been avoiding me the past few weeks and he refuses to look into my eyes when he speak. And now this girl... Do you think he has another lover? The girl, maybe?"  
  
"Who has another lover?" Ryota piped in, seeming to appear from out of nowhere.  
  
"No one. It's none of your business," Mitsui said gruffly, turning away. "I'll see you at practice." Then he started walking away. There had to be a way to find out what his Min-kun's up to!  
  
  
  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
It came to Mitsui while he was... erm, relieving himself before a practice game against Ryonan. What if--what if--what if Kogure wasn't satisfied with their--um, intimate activities?  
  
Finishing his labor quickly, he washed him hands then threw his reflection on the mirror a dirty look. That was it, he decided, completely convinced. Kogure wasn't satisfied. And he needs to do something about it before his Min-kun loses all interest. And fast!  
  
There was only one person who he can turn to for help in this matter. It had to be Him.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Sendo was surprised when someone suddenly grabbed him from behind and pulled him into a dark ally. He was about to struggle when he saw who it was.  
  
"Mitsui?"  
  
The three pointer nodded hastily and took a deep breath. "I need to ask you a favor. And before anything else, I'd like to warn you that like Sakuragi, I have a guntai and I'm not afraid to use it. So you'd better not breathe a word, if you want Koshino to recognize you next to you see him."  
  
Sendo nodded, a small smile making its way o his lips. This was interesting. What was it the talented shooting guard wanted it was making him nervous? "Okay, I'll spare Koshino-kun the pain of seeing me black and blue. What is it?"  
  
"I need your help."  
  
"On what? You're already an excellent player, I'm sure you don't need any--"  
  
"I need you to teach me the moves," Mitsui said, his voice grave this time.  
  
"As I was saying, you already play well. You don't need me to teach you any move--"  
  
"Not that kind of move," Mitsui interrupted again, looking down as he felt the all-too-familiar warm feeling came over his face. "I need you to teach me the moves. In you know--"  
  
Sendo, who hadn't stopped talking even as Mitsui interrupted him, suddenly stopped, eyes widening in understanding. "OH! *Those* kind of moves," he said, laughing a little. He definitely did *not* expect the guy to ask him that kind of favor.  
  
"Need I remind you of a guntai?"  
  
The spiky-haired Ryonan player shook his head automatically, mind still reeling. He coughed, composing himself then plastered on his trademark smile. "So what do you need my help in? Where to do it? How? When?"  
  
"Everything?" was Mitsui's almost inaudible reply.  
  
Sendo's smile froze. Then he gulped. Well, he was certain this would be fun anyway. Why not? "When do you want to start?"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
  
  
It was a bright and sunny Saturday morning. He forgot his--ahem--goods the afternoon before in his haste to avoid Mitsui and take pictures of him. So he was coming back for the brown envelope that held his secrets. Actually, it was Mitsui's but it was his anyway. He adjusted the backpack he had on his back then grinned. It was silly of him to have forgotten the envelope.  
  
  
"YOU *ARE* CRAZY!"  
  
  
Kogure stared at the closed door of the gym for a minute, wondering what was going on inside. He could've sworn it was Mitsui's voice he just heard. But he knew Mitsui--the boy was most likely still asleep in his bed and drooling over the pillows. He checked his watch, 8: 30 in the morning. Yup, Mitsui's still lost in la-la-la-land.  
  
So who was it that he heard?  
  
  
"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!"  
  
"I PROMISE IT WON'T HURT!"  
  
"NOOOOOO! Can't you understand English? Japanese? IIE! Want Chinese? French? I said no way am I going to--to--to do THAT!"  
  
  
He reached for the gym door's handle, only to find out it won't budge. He frowned. As far as he knew, the gym would be open every Saturday. Why was it locked? He tried one more time before knocking. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"  
  
Immediately, he heard the voices stop. Then heard something sounding suspiciously like "shit!" After that, there was silence once more. The bespectacled youth knocked again. "Hello?"  
  
Nothing. He tried the handle again. This time, it gave way and the door opened, revealing an innocent-looking Sendo preparing to shoot the ball. "Sendo?"  
  
The spiky-haired Ace smiled at him. "Well, hello there, Kogure. What're you doing here?"  
  
Kogure blinked. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that? Last time I checked, I study here and I'm part of Shohuku's team. What about you?"  
  
Before he could reply, the gym door bust open and Koshino steeped in, breathing heavily. "Sorry for being late! I told Mitsui I'd meet him at the park but when I called, his mother said he already left." Then he realized Sendo wasn't alone. He blinked then blushed. "Hi, Kogure."  
  
"Mitsui?" Kogure asked, eyes wide. What does his lover have to do with any of this?  
  
  
Inside the locker room where Mitsui hid, cramped at the small space between the wall and the locker, he cursed under his breath. He was about to recite a prayer of thanks when Koshino entered the scene and mentioned his name. He hoped his lover wouldn't look for him.  
  
He strained his ears as he did his best to listen to the people outside. What was going on? Why did the voices stop?  
  
  
"Mitsui?" Kogure called out, stepping into the empty, save for the figure hiding at the back, locker room. "I know you're in here... somewhere. This is the only place left to hide. Are you gonna come out or would you rather have me look around for you?"  
  
Mitsui started his series of silent prayers. Please, please, don't let him see me. I don't want him to find out about this. Kami-sama, please don't let him look at the end of the lockers... he shut his eyes, praying intently as he heard the footsteps getting closer.  
  
  
"Mitsui?" Koshino's voice rang out. After a pause, he turned to Kogure, who, until that time, was still crouched and looking under the benches and lockers. "Um, I don't think he's here. I mean I bet he's still drooling over the covers right now, asleep at the comfort of his bed. So why don't we step out of the gym for a while? Get something to eat before we practice?"  
  
"I thought you just said you're meeting Mitsui at the park? Then he wasn't home?" Kogure eyed the couple suspiciously. "Is there something I should know about that you're hiding from me?" They both shook their heads automatically.  
  
"Um," Koshino stammered. "Mitsui? Did I say Mitsui before? Sorry, I must've mistaken. I meant Mit--Mitchui--the--uh--"  
  
"Mitchui, the new guy at school. We were supposed to meet him at the park," Sendo supplemented, thinking fast. "Funny how close his name sounded to Mitsui's. Anyway, we're going now. Have fun for the rest of the day, Kogure. We'll be meeting him at the park at ten."  
  
Koshino nodded. "Yup, at the park at ten!" he repeated, his voice louder, as if making someone else hear it. He grabbed Sendo's hand then made a hasty retreat toward the door.  
  
Kogure blinked at their retreating figures then scratched his head. This was turning out to be one bizarre morning. Then shrugging, after making sure the two were out of sight, he made his way toward the end of the lockers, reaching the last one (where Mitsui hid). Looking around cautiously, he opened the door then took out the brown envelope then shoved it inside the backpack he had with him. Without another word, he made a mad dash out of the locker room.  
  
He still needed to add this collection to his gallery.  
  
  
  
Mitsui wondered what the hell it was Kogure hid in the bag but was too busy thanking the gods for not being found to give it much thought. After he heard Kogure's cute, off-key singing with his footsteps growing distant each second, the door finally closed.  
  
Stepping out from his cramped hiding place tentatively, he looked around and confirmed his suspicions. He was free at last. After mouthing another prayer of thanks, he hastily made his way toward the door. He still had much to learn from the couple waiting for him at the park.  
  
  
  
"I said I was sorry!"  
  
Mitsui blinked at the scene in front of him. Koshino was in the process of strangling the life out of Sendo, his hands firmly wrapped around his lover's neck. He looked around and found a handful of people looking at the couple in interest, some in bewilderment. It was already five past ten so they had better make a move on it or the whole morning will be wasted trying to stop Koshino from killing Sendo. Or simply watching Koshino kill him.  
  
He cleared his throat. The two immediately froze, then realizing they were attracting a lot of attention, Koshino let go of Sendo's neck grudgingly. He settled to glare at him instead.  
  
Now that Sendo could breath again, he smiled at Mitsui. "Well, looks like you're here."  
  
"Just in time to save you from getting strangled," Mitsui grinned, cocking his head at Koshino's glowering glare. "What happened here?"  
  
"I told him what my surprise was. I just told him the reason I woke him up and asked him to come meet us at the gym this morning."  
  
"He told me just what kind of *moves* you want him to teach you!" Koshino replied. "Mitsui! I would never have guessed you would be this--this--perverted! And seeking for Sendo's help is just worse! But you know what's the worst? You dragging me into it!"  
  
Mitsui had the brains to inch away from the angry Ryonan player. After seeing what he was doing moments ago to Sendo, he knew his life would be in danger when Koshino gets angry. "Um, I just asked Sendo for some help, I honestly had no idea you'd be included," he said then glared at the spiky-haired boy. "If you want, you can leave..."  
  
"I cant," Koshino seethed, sitting down on the grass. "As much as I hate agreeing to Sendo's hentai-ness, I can't just walk away and let your insecurities eat away your relationship with Kogure." He sighed. "Fine, I'll agree to help you guys, but under one condition. Sendo, you'll have to keep your paws to yourself, and yes--that means no cuddling, fondling--especially fondling in public."  
  
Sendo nodded slowly. Then grinned. "Can we start now?" he asked, pouncing on the shorter boy.  
  
Koshino gave his lover a thwack on the head then turned to Mitsui. "We start now."  
  
I hope this works out. They seem like they know what they're talking about, he thought silently. Mitsui stared at the couple for a while then started another series of silent prayers. He was starting to develop his religious side since this morning.  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Kourin watched her brother pace across the room with an amused smile. "Worried about something, Ki-chan?"  
  
He paused, opened his mouth as if he was going to say something then closed it again, shaking his head. He resumed pacing across his room, looking out in the window every now and then.  
  
Why was he anxious? Was he nervous that Mitsui forgot about their date that afternoon? He threw his wall clock another glance before sighing. Four thirty. He was already thirty minutes late!  
  
Kourin rolled her eyes. "He's not coming, Ki-chan. Mitsui probably had somewhere important to go and he's well... he forgot to call. Want me to call his house for you?"  
  
He shook his head. "It's not like him to forget a date. And it was him who asked me out too!"  
  
It was Kourin's turn to sigh. "Ki-chan, Mitsui's only human. He's entitled to memory lapse every now and then. He probably forgot about it. Or like I said earlier, he has something more important to do that he forgot to call, or doesn't have the opportunity to. I'm sure he's not horsing around somewhere. He'd better not, if he knows what's good for him."  
  
  
  
  
"You have to learn when and where to touch him." Sendo explained, touching Koshino's exposed chest lightly. They were at Sendo's room where they decided to hold the... lessons. It would've been too much to hold it at the park or elsewhere so they decided it was best to have it in Sendo's room since the other two had parents they had to worry about.  
  
Koshino bit back the moan wrestling its way on his throat as Sendo continued his ministrations. This was *not* what he had in mind when he agreed to help. He was thinking more of things along the lines of small talk or having Sendo be the dummy, since he was already one. Him being the model was not what he had in mind.  
  
Mitsui nodded, taking in everything Sendo was telling him. His right hand shot up and Sendo gave him a brief nod, acknowledging his question. "Um, how exactly do I know when and where to touch him?" the three-pointer asked, feeling the all too familiar tinge of red and heat wash over his face.  
  
Koshino shut his eyes. He didn't think it'd be this hard. He thought Mitsui was the kind who already knew that kind of stuff. Apparently, he thought wrong. Mitsui's idea of sex was "tear your clothes off, push him on the bed then make wild monkey dancing." Nothing was wrong with it, not really; it's just... not fun.  
  
Sendo considered the question for a while, his hands unconsciously roaming Koshino's chest with feather-light touches. "Um... let em see... how to know?" he paused again. "You could try it by listening to his breathing. And looking at his face. It's basically your instinct, telling you what to do next, and when."  
  
"Are you sure?" Mitsui asked, a bit uncertain.  
  
Sendo nodded. "Yup! Now, let's get down to serious business. You have to realize that foreplay's just as important as doing *it* itself. You have to learn the importance of the Dance of Tongues."  
  
Koshino choked at what Sendo said. Dance of Tongues? This was going to be a long day...  
  
"Like this," Sendo said, leaning over Koshino and straddling him with his legs. He gave Koshino's lips a light caress. Then without warning, his tongue was nudging Koshino's lips to open up the hot cavern inside. "Byou wab choo know gwen chu usssf thye tung," Sendo said, not even pausing from the kiss.  
  
Mitsui had to dwell on the words for a while before he finally understood. He was about to ask another question when he noticed Koshino didn't seem to be as unhappy about playing "model" anymore. Cheeks flaming red, he watched the couple on the bed with interest and undivided attention. He was there to learn after all. And what better way of learning that seeing it demonstrated?  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Mitsui!" Hanamichi called out to his friend.  
  
The three-pointer paused from running and turned to his friend. "Yeah? I'm kind of in a hurry, what is it?"  
  
The red head stared at him. "Nothing really, it was just that we haven't seen much of you for a while and I thought that we could all get to together, even Megane-kun would be there!"  
  
Mitsui shook his head. "Sorry, as much as I'd like to stay and spend some time with you, I can't because I have other pressing matters to attend to, no offense."  
  
Hanamichi shrugged. "Your loss."  
  
  
  
"Megane-kun!"  
  
Kogure looked up from where he was sulking (since Mitsui forgot all about their date and he didn't even seem to know about it since he hasn't apologized or said anything). He saw Hanamichi walking toward him. He smiled at his friend. "Hey there, Sakuragi."  
  
Sakuragi nodded. "Let's go grab some food with the rest of the team."  
  
Kogure glanced at the camera hidden in his bag then hesitated. "Uh, sorry but I have another appointment to get to," he apologized.  
  
The freshmen sweatdropped. "That's twice this day already. Mitsui just turned me down too. are you guys going out?"  
  
Kogure shook his head quickly, feeling his cheeks burn. He wish! "No, we're not going out. But I need to go, sorry!" he stared to jog away, not giving his friend a chance to say any more.  
  
Sakuragi stared after his friend in disbelief. Was he missing something here?  
  
  
"Saemi-chan, can I borrow the lens again?" Kogure asked. "I still need to take a few pictures."  
  
The girl nodded. "Sure, I don't mind. I don't really need them right now anyway. You're really interested in photography, aren't you?"  
  
Kogure blushed. "Uh, not really, it's more like the subject. Speaking of which, I need to go. See you tomorrow! thanks again!"  
  
The girl nodded then smiled. "Sure, have fun!"  
  
  
Kogure clicked and clicked, capturing Mitsui's every move while he crossed the street. Even if Mitsui forgot all about their date, he still wanted to complete his gallery full of pictures of his Greek god personified in the being of Mitsui Hisashi.  
  
  
  
  
Mitsui nodded, jotting down a quick note on the little blue notebook that he had in his palm. He glanced at Koshino who was sleeping lightly on the bed. It had already been a week and half since they started the "lessons" and he was starting to feel confident on how good he was getting just by listening (and watching) and taking down notes.  
  
Sendo gave him an approving nod. "I think that's it. You've learned all that you can. It's time to put all our lessons to test."  
  
Mitsui's eyes widened. He didn't mean...?  
  
Sendo grinned. "Now go get your Min-kun and show him all that I've taught you." When he saw Mitsui's dazed, and slightly panicked expression, he gave him an encouraging smile. "I'm sure you'll do fine. Go get him!"  
  
Finishing another silent mantra of prayers in his head, Mitsui nodded then stood up. "I really appreciate it, Sendo," he said, snapping the notebook shut. "I don't know how I'll ever thank you and Koshino enough for all you've been through the past week and half."  
  
Sendo gave him a wide grin. "No, thank *you* for letting me drag Hiro-kun into this," he winked. "Oh, you can start repaying me by locking the door on your way out. Bye!"  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
Kogure looked outside his window, staring at the wide expanse of blue sky above. He glanced at the door leading to his bathroom then sighed. After spending most of his time building the mini-shrine, now that it was finally finished, it didn't seem as appealing anymore.  
  
He missed his Hisashi-kun.  
  
He realized that having the real, breathing, three-points-shooting player was better than having the mini-shrine full of his pictures. It was for him, yes, but it was still no fun when he had to give up precious time being with Mitsui to build it.  
  
And during those times, he had the feeling Mitsui was busy with something else, not even telling him about it. He felt as if while he was building his shrine, he was pushing Mitsui away that the boy started to live his life without him, he didn't even eat his lunch under their tree anymore. He would always rush off to meet "friends" as he called them. Kogure suspected his so-called friends was his new lover in reality.  
  
Maybe I neglected him too much, Kogure thought ruefully. So he went and found the attention and care from someone else since I wasn't there...  
  
He was about to ponder more on the subject and wallow in his self-pity, regret and blaming himself when someone knocked on his door.  
  
The brown haired Shohuku player took his eyes off the picturesque sight outside his window and stared at the door. Who dares interrupt my self-pity-regret-and-blaming-oneself-session? He considered for a while if he would answer the door or let Kourin kick it open herself.  
  
Not opening the door but replying (he couldn't let his parents pay for another door and its repairs), he sighed. "Who is it?"  
  
"It's your prince charming, waiting downstairs in his white horse with a bouquet of flowers. Um, actually, I think it'd be nicer to say it's your prince charming, with a single long-stemmed red rose between his teeth, waiting to take you away in his magnificent white steed. Sounds better?" Kourin's cheerful voice rang out from the other side of the door.  
  
"Is he really waiting for me downstairs?" Kogure's heart skipped a beat or two. Was Mitsui really waiting for him downstairs? As in waiting at the living room, a few feet away from the staircase which he shall descend later to see his love? In the very same house as he?  
  
Kourin knocked on the door again. "Um, sorry, he's not down there anymore. I think he said something about going somewhere important and he couldn't wait any longer."  
  
The bespectacled boy's eyes lowered and his bowed his head. "Oh? Uh, I guess that's okay..."  
  
Someone knocked on the door again, harder and more persistent this time.  
  
"Kou-chan, I'm not opening the door for you. The last time you were in my room, my mini shrine almost got wrecked! And I won't let you kick open the door either!"  
  
After a while, no one answered then the knocks came again, softer this time. Kogure covered his ears then looked outside his window. It hurt a little that Mitsui didn't wait longer for him. He could've stayed a few more seconds and then Kogure would've came down and they could've spent some time together. He missed his Hisashi-kun!  
  
  
"Min-kun?"  
  
Kogure removed his hands from his ears and strained his hearing. Did he hear correctly...? It sounded a lot like Mitsui's voice calling him from the other side of the door. But then again that could just be his imagination, playing tricks on him. He *did* miss Mitsui a great deal, it would've been understandable for him to start imagining things, especially his deep, sexy voice that always makes him want to kiss the three-pointer breathless.  
  
  
He knocked again. "Min-kun?"  
  
It *was* him! But he has to make sure... "Hisashi-kun?"  
  
"Can you open the door? I don't find talking to a three-inched dried piece of lumber particularly comfortable. Talking to you face to face is better."  
  
Kogure smiled, not even waiting for him to finish when he threw the door open, pulled him inside then closed the door by kicking it shut with his left foot, making sure to lock it. Kourin better not pick that afternoon to try the "let's-see-how-you-barge-into-my-room-with-the-door-locked-challenge".  
  
Once inside his room Kogure immediately stepped back, allowing a few feet of distance to remain between them, looking at the floor, refusing to meet Mitsui's eyes. "Uh, I thought Kou-chan said you had to go somewhere important... why are you...?"  
  
"Why am I here when I'm to be somewhere important?" Mitsui articulated the unvoiced, incomplete query. "THIS is the place where I should be, this is the important place I needed to be at. I couldn't just have waited down at the living room while you stall going down. Not with me being positive of having a cardiac arrest just with the possibility that you won't come down. To me."  
  
Kogure's cheeks flushed. "Why would you think of such thing? I should be the one asking myself if you'll be coming to me... You seemed so busy the past few days that I... I thought that..." Kogure's eyes still won't leave the dark blue carpet.  
  
Mitsui walked toward him, closing the gap within in quick steps. He touched Kogure's face lightly, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. "You should know that I'll never leave you, no matter what happens. If I may seem busy to you, that's just normal, I guess. But that doesn't mean you mean less, Min-kun. And I'm sorry if I'd been too busy for you. I had to attend some... lessons to catch up on things. But now that they're over, we have more time again."  
  
Kogure nodded, smiling softly. "And I know I'm responsible too, I've been too busy myself with," he paused. This was going to cause him his dignity but he had to come clean with his Hisashi-kun, even if it meant he'll think of him as some sort of ecchi. He took Mitsui's hands in his and steeled himself. Now or never...  
  
He opened his mouth to blurt it out when Mitsui covered his mouth with his, pulling him closer. After a while, they pulled away, Kogure still holding onto Mitsui's hands. The former gangster encircled his arms around the smaller boy then rested his head atop his. "Shh, it's okay. The important thing is, we're here together again."  
  
Kogure nodded. I guess I can always tell him later, he thought.  
  
They walked toward his desk and looked out the window. "The sky is beautiful from here," Mitsui commented.  
  
"You should see the sky at night, it's more beautiful, that dark blue blanket full of little twinkling sparks lighting up that silky blue expanse." He squeezed Mitsui's hands lightly.  
  
Mitsui squeezed back. The black-haired boy sat on the chair, pulling Kogure with him. Taken by surprise, Kogure froze with an "eep!". His arm hit the vase full of flower on the table. The water in it soaked him; the cold water seeped into his shirt. He sprang up and gave Mitsui a sheepish smile. "Sorry."  
  
His face burning with embarrassment, he mumbled another hasty apology before retreating to the bathroom. Eyeing the slightly ajar door, which his koi had withdrawn to, his hentainess kicked in (something he picked up from Sendo). Smirking, he moved quietly toward the door, thankful for learning how to sneak on people like a cat.  
  
  
  
Kogure took of his shirt, throwing open the cabinet and taking a towel to dry his now exposed chest. He was about to walk out of the bathroom again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. "Mi-Mitsui?"  
  
Mitsui nuzzled his neck, whispering huskily at his ear. "Wanna know what I've been up to the past few weeks?"  
  
Kogure held his breath as Mitsui's warmth, his whole charisma enveloped him. "Yes, tell me..."  
  
"I've been talking to Sendo and Koshino the last week and a half. Remember that day at the gym?"  
  
"That day? What day?" Kogure teased, playing innocent.  
  
"You know, that day, at the gym, you've forgotten already?" Mitsui played along. "You were at the locker room, you were even convinced I was there..." his hands trailed little circles on his back sensually.  
  
"I was?" he said coyly.  
  
But instead of replying, Mitsui moved away, walking a few feet away from him then stared at the cabinet door, opened a crack. Kogure's eyes widened. "Uh--why don't we go back in the room?"  
  
Mitsui paid no heed to him and pulled the door open, revealing the mini-shrine. He gaped for a good two minutes with Kogure toying with his hands, mind racing.  
  
"Min-kun, what's this?" he turned to his lover.  
  
Busted. Kogure sighed then plastered a wide grin. "A shrine for my lover?" when Mitsui gave him a blank stare, he let out a defeated sigh. "I guess this time is better than any other. That's what I've been up to all these time I've been away, too busy for you."  
  
"And here I thought you weren't interested in me anymore, that's why you were avoiding me!" Mitsui muttered incredulously. "That's why--that's why--" he grinned then scooped Kogure into his arms. "Now it's my turn to tell you what I've been up to. Let me show you..."  
  
  
OWARI  
  
[1] this is mentioned in the RuHana/ HanaRu birthday ficcie, Me and My Stalker. ^______^  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Feed the author's ego, email her at: giggles_22@edsamail.com.ph 


End file.
